Beginnings
by SilentSenses
Summary: AU.Just trying to write a What If sam/anna story since there are so many types of pairings.But it takes place after Houses of the Holy.


Hello fellow fanfiction readers! This story was just running in my head ever since I started reading some works with bits of Sam/Anna and some author on their profile wrote about wanting to read a story on this pairing. Plus there are so many stories on any kind of pairing that this shouldn't really bother you because no one is forcing you to read it. Summary: Takes place in season 2 a few days after The Houses of the Holy. What would've happened if the Winchesters met Anna before season 4? Would they have had a different reaction to finding out she was a angel?

* * *

><p>It was sort of chilly for Febuary the wind blowing against people's skins leaving coldness onto their faces. But inside the diner <strong><em>Fall's Home<em>** as soon as you entered it the warmness heated your body from winter's embrace especially with workers' cheerfulness filling the diner with a positive arua. Though for a certain Winchester the restaraunt's joy didn't touch him. Dean and Sam Winchester had just finished solving the fake angel case which was just really a priest believeing himself to be a messanger of God sent to punish the wicked and lead the rest towards redeption.

Sitting onto their seats both brothers were approached by the waitress. She was a tall blonde haired, grey eyed girl in her late 20s and was a prefect oppurtunity for Dean to turn the charm. Upon her uniform was the name tag reading Katherine.

"Morning gentlemen. What can I get you?" She cheerfully said. Looking up and down with her eyes at both guys which to her standards they were hot and she was really hoping they weren't gay. _The good ones are always gay or taken._**(A/N: Please no one get offended by this comment!)** She thought quickly.

Working his Charm, Dean smiled for the waitress. "Well I'll have black coffe with a plate of eggs, bacon and a side of buttermilk pancakes." Katherine started blushing and giving off a little flirty smile of her own. "My aren't you a hungary boy." With a wink.

"Well I'm an active man." Wingling his eybrows suggestively which caused her body to flush with warmth at the thought. " I need the energy."

"AHHM" Sam coughed to get the waitress's attention seeing as how both his brother and the girl "Katherine" were undressing themselves with their eyes. And to be brutally honest he really didn't want that mental image in his head, just thinking about it gave chills down his spine.

Katherine snapped out of her daze and looked at the other man in the table "Oh sorry... What would you like?" she started to stumble on her choice of words.

"Black coffee, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon." She rose her eye at the turkey bacon and just thought "health person" Taking down the orders she gave a little twirl when turning around to go to the kitchen. Leaving Dean grinning with his eyes following the waitress's path and Sam internally groaning at the silly look on his face questioning "Why me?"

"Seriously! You act like you've been living away from civilization for a year." Sam exaggerated throwing his hands into the air.

While Dean only laughed " Geez Sammy! I've been living like a monk these days. I need the fresh air the interaction with people."

" In other words you need to get laid."

Dean barked back " Like you don't?" Sam huffed "Jerk."

His brother responed with the usual "Bitch." Leaving him thinking "_Someone's having a moody period."_

Moments later the waitress had come back with their orders. Dropping each plate on top of the table balancing the tray on her right hand she almost lost her footing when a girl past by. This girl of early twenties with red hair had been trying to get through the arriving crowd that had emerged in the restaraunt and had almost knocked into Katherine attempting to steer around the hall. This went unnoticed by the Winchesters because Dean was to distracted by the meal infront of him and only thought that the waitress really was swooning over him. Plus he rather have his breakfast in his stomach not bathed in it. While Sam only saw the flash of red from the girl's back from the reflection of his laptop.

So both brothers merely went on eating and discussing on pontential cases to work on. They had their choices going from investigating a elderly woman dying in her home by falling off the roof to a man's claim of his radio being able to predict a person's death.

* * *

><p>The girl who had nearly crash into the waitress was able to make it back to her table where her friends were in one piece.<p>

" Anna, there you are. What took you so long?" One of them said. This was Clara a petite sized hazel eyed brunette sitting along side of a blond blue eyed slightly chubby girl named Zoey. Across from them was a blacked haired, grey eyed girl named Miranda who was slurping what was left of her milkshake.

" Sorry about that but for your _info_ I almost got ambushed by hungry people in this place." Dramaticaly put a hand to her chest for feign hurt by their lack of interest of her safety. The girl is Anna Milton who is on winter break with her friends. They all decided to go away for the break relaxing in Massachusetts for the winter. They went for breakfast before exploring the town.

"Ahhh. You know we love you but we thought you got lost." said Zoey. Anna went and took her seat beside her rolling her eyes along the way." Thanks for showing your concern for my well being hopefully none of my food is gone." stating sarcastically.

The whole group laughed and play punched each other. Miranda adjusted her glasses " When were done fooling around. Can we please hurry up to go sight seeing and maybe shop a bit."

Zoey smirked " Don't you worry your little head. You and Clara will be getting new warm sweaters." Hugging her friend saying _breuuuu _mocking bieng cold. Anna just shook her head at her friend's sillyness. " Okay ladies money up front for the bill. Remember half for each."

* * *

><p>Both Winchesters had just finished thier meals and were about to pay the bill when " NO!" Dean barked. Right before his eyes his precious baby, his Impala was about to get crashed by another car. Or at least get scratched by it coming out of the drive way.<p>

Clutching Sam's arm he noticed how a close a car was about to scratch his car. He could hear the engine's horrible sound straining against the muffler just about ready to wheeze its last breath. Ohh! The dread he felt seeing how this old Chevy Mustang (**A/N: I'm not an expert at cars.)** try to squeeze its way into the parkway and rub against the Impala.

This caused the car to slide across the pavement and knock onto another car right beside it like a pack of dominos...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...Who is the person who's gonna get punched for hurting Dean's baby?<strong>


End file.
